The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for protecting a stove control panel from splatter.
There are some foods which tend to splatter when boiled or fried on stove top elements or burners. When cooking such foods, food or grease unavoidably splatters onto the stove top. The most difficult area of the stove top to clean is the control panel.
Numerous transparent guards have been developed to protect the control panel of a stove from splatter. Examples of such transparent guards are: U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,705 (Caan); U.S. Pat. No. Des 347,550 (Boone); U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,162 (De Rozarieux et al); U.S. Pat. No. Des 325,249 (Kliebert); U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,667 (Seeley et al); U.S. Pat. No. Des 346,529 (Honaker); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,942 (Williams et al). Each of the above patent references disclose a different configuration of rigid guard made from plastic or glass. Stove top splatters strike the guard. The guard has a smooth surface which is easier to clean than the control panel. The guard remains in place, even when not required.
What is required is an alternative method and apparatus for protecting a stove control panel from splatter.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for protecting a stove control panel from splatter. A first step involves providing a precut flexible transparent heat resistant polymer film adapted to conform to an underlying form. The polymer film has peripheral edges adapted to adhere to an underlying surface. A second step involves covering the stove control panel with the polymer film and securing the peripheral edges of the polymer film to peripheral edges of the stove control panel.
The method, as described above, teaches the use of a disposable form of protective film that can be thrown away when it becomes soiled with splatter or is no longer required.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus for protecting a stove control panel from splatter which includes a flexible transparent heat resistant polymer film adapted to conform to an underlying form. The polymer film is precut to dimensions substantially the same as the stove control panel. The polymer film has peripheral edges adapted to adhere to an underlying surface.
The apparatus, as described above, is a protective film that is adapted for use as stove control panel guards. It is preferred that a plurality of disposable protective films be dispensed in containers. There are various xe2x80x9ccontainersxe2x80x9d that can be used in dispensing these protective films. The protective films can be precut and dispensed from boxes or bags. They can also be dispensed in rolls and precut with perforations so that individual protective films can be torn from the rolls. There are various ways in which the peripheral edges can be adapted to adhere to the stove control panels. The polymer films can have adhesive along the peripheral edges, with the adhesive being covered with strips until required. The polymer films can have xe2x80x9cclingxe2x80x9d qualities, so that when stretched into position they cling to the stove control panel. An elastic can be placed along the peripheral edge, that holds the polymer film in place.